All you need is Love
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Jace and Clary are grown and married. They have just given birth to a son. As they looked into his eyes, they knew her was part demon, like Sebastian. Will he be a ruthless monster like his uncle?
1. Chapter 1: His Eyes

Chapter 1: His Eyes

Luke Max Lightwood came in to the world on January 11th with a cry that probably could have shattered glass. My eyes welled up with tears as the nurse place my new son in my arms. I removed my child`s blanket and gazed down at me an Jace`s little miracle. Baby Luke was small, pale, and freckled like me. He also had my husband`s long fingers, high cheekbones, long lashes and blond curls. I really hope he didn`t inherit Jace`s big mouth as well. And then he opened his eyes and I gasped in shock. Luke had neither my green eyes nor his dad`s golden ones. His irises were black, like my brother Sebastian`s. My brother that was part demon. I suddenly remembered my mom describing Sebastian as a baby. She his eyes were dark, cold, fathomless orbs. They weren't human. I looked into Luke`s eyes again, and I screamed.

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastians Visit

Chapter 2: Sebastian`s Visit

My brother strode in the hospital room and I bit back a scream.

"You made quite a bit of noise, little sis," Sebastian said. "I suppose the resemblance between me and my nephew is startling, but that`s no reason to yell." He smirked and I glared at him.

"Get out." I hissed.

"Oh come on," He cooed. "I just wanted to see the new baby." He reached out to stroke my son`s blond head and I swatted his hand away protectively.

"Don`t lay a finger on Luke." I snapped.

"Luke? After that filthy downworlder? I`m ashamed Clarissa." He stared down at the baby. "It`s seems like my experiment has worked. All I had to do is get a job at Taki`s get access to your food and a little demon blood. Voila`."

I sucked in my breath and glared at him. "How dare you. Get out now."

"Whatever," He muttered, walking out the door. "I will be back for his 5th birthday."

I sighed in relief at stared down at Baby Luke. He narrowed his eyes at me in disgust and I cried.

Thank you for the review and encouragement , DoodleMistress. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Disease

Chapter 3: Demon Disease

I wiped off the tears just as Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan, my parents, and Jace`s mom and dad came in. Baby Luke was sleeping soundly on my lap, snoring softly. My husband came to my side and stroked our son`s hair gently. I looked up and was startled to see tears in his eyes.

Isabelle smiled, trying not to cry as well. "He`s beautiful Clary."

Magnus and Alec stared down at the newborn in amazement. "He looks so much like Jace." The new grandparents were going through their third box of tissues.

"Congrats man," Jordan said. "You`re a dad now. If you start using baby talk I`m going to have to draw the line." Maia laughed and they left to go get some coffee in the lobby.

"No nerdifying my son, is that clear?" Jace said to Simon. "No _Star Trek_, no D&D, I mean it."

"Whatever" He muttered, fingers crossed behind his back. Jace sat on the edge of the bed and I sat the baby in his arms.

"He`s ours. We made this little miracle. I can`t believe it." I said to him.

"Me neither," He murmured. "He has your cute little freckles. And your adorable little nose and heart-shaped face."

"I think the looks like his daddy. He definitely has your fingers and cheekbones and lashes. And his curly blond hair. He`s just as beautiful as you." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Who`s eyes does Luke have?" Jace asked. I tensed.

"I-I-I don`t wanna talk about it." I stammered.

"Why not?" He said, concerned. "What`s wrong?"

"Sebastian," I replied. "He has my brother`s eyes. He just came in here, told me he mixed demon blood in my food. He`s just like him, Jace. Luke`s just like Sebastian." Everyone gasped. My mom fainted with a heavy thud. Jace stared me in shock. He then smiled down at Baby Luke and, much to my surprise, he leaned down and kissed his son`s forehead. Then Jace choked out three words our son would never say to us.

"I love you." 

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Please review I loving hearing feedback.


	4. Chapter 4: He is our son and I Love Him

Chapter 4: He`s our son and I love him

"I love him. I love him. I love him." Jace repeated, tears running down his face.

"How c-could you," Clary said in shock. "He`s a m-m-monster."

"Clary he`s our son," Jace said with a sigh.

"But still," She said.

"He`s our son he deserves to be loved," He replied, kissing Baby Luke on the forehead. "Don`t you love him?"

"Yes," Clary said firmly. "And it breaks my heart that he won`t ever love us back."

Jace smiled down at the baby. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."


	5. Chapter 5: At Home and a Long Night

Chapter 5: At home and a long night

Thank you for all your support, reviews, and tips. I promise to make this chapter longer with more than one scene, like Soaking in the Reign suggested. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, who is a total genius.

Jace and I sat side by side on our bed at the Institute. Baby Luke was in my arms I was holding a bottle to his mouth and he sucked hungrily. His dark eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. We had just left the hospital and the room seemed oddly quiet without the crowd of exited relatives. As my son finished I smiled down at him before handing him to Jace. He burped the baby, beaming at Luke the entire time. Jace then held our son in his arms, and told him a shadowhunter kids` rhyme.

"_Black for hunting through the night, for sorrow and grief the color`s white. Gold for a bride in a wedding gown, red to call enchantment down."_

Luke stared at his father`s face uninterested, just as someone knocked at the door. I got up and opened the door to find Isabelle standing in the hall, looking exited. I nodded and she skipped in and sat on the bed. Jace kissed our son on the head before placing him in his sister`s lap. She grinned down at her nephew, who simply closed his eyes and turned his head away sleepily. Isabelle looked hurt.

"So he`s just like Sebastian?" She asked sadly.

"I`m not sure. He seems to be getting better." I said.

"He did look at me today," Jace explained cheerfully. "He looked kinda bored but that`s improvement."

Isabelle shrugged. "I think he`s asleep." She stared down at the snoring blue bundle. I lifted Baby Luke up and place him in the crib on the other side of the room. She sat down by Jace and sighed.

"Does he always snore this loud?" My sister-in-law asked.

"Oh yeah," Jace said, laughing. "He`s like a bear."

"How are we gonna sleep tonight with his snoring?" I said. "We`re all ready goning to be up half the time feeding and changing Luke."

"Two words," Isabelle said. "Good luck.

We needed all the luck we could get. We had just fallen asleep when Luke`s gentle snores were replaced with blood-curdling screams. I nudged Jace and he stumbled over to his crib and picked up Luke. I listened to him tear off our son`s diaper and tried not to laugh at the sound of my husband gagging. The baby finally shushed and Jace climbed back in bed. The little boy`s snores lulled us to sleep and an hour later I woke to him shrieking. I quickly fixed a bottle and Luke downed it in 3 seconds flat. I calmly patted the infant on the back and he vomited on my P.J`s. I put Luke backed in the crib. I threw on a fresh T-shirt and collapsed beside Jace, only to be woken 20 minutes later.

Jace and I could barely keep our heads up at breakfast.

"Did you two sleep well?" Maryse asked.

"Don`t even ask." We mumbled. Jace and I laid down our heads and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Betterand Babysiting2

Chapter 5: Getting Better and Babysitting Two

Not as many reviews for the last chapter, which is sad cause I worked super hard on it. Oh well. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

1 month later….

"You know Jace, I just remembered something." I said to my husband.

"What?" He replied curiously as he removed Luke`s diaper.

"My mom said Sebastian never cried and Luke always cries." I told him.

"Really?" He said. "Do you think he might be getting better?"

"I suppose. He does seem to be inproving," I said. "He looking at people and seems interested in them."

"I guess that's better," He muttered. "Luke still doesn`t seem to know I`m his daddy and he hasn`t smiled yet."

"Well Luke`s not supposed to till he is older and at his age he`ll only smile if he`s gassy." I added.

"Speaking of gas," Jace said. "His farts could probably be in the world record book. I`m quite proud of the little guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think Izzy Alec and Magnus are gonna be fine taking care of Luke." I said, worriedly.

"I don`t know," My husband said jokingly. "I`m kinda scared that Magnus might try to put glitter on him."

"I`m serious Jace," I replied irritably. "I`ve never left him alone before and Luke`s already gonna extra fussy since he has that diaper rash."

"Don`t worry," Jace assured me. "We`ll only be gone an hour and a half and Alec and Isabelle have taken care of Max before. Let`s just think about the fun we`ll have. We haven`t had alone time since the baby was born." And then for the first time since Luke arrived he kissed me. Right in front of our son. The infant sighed and put his hands up over his eyes. Jace pulled back.

"Sorry bubby you didn`t need to see that"

Tmitmitmi

We spit out last minute instructions, shoved Luke in Alec`s arms and rushed out the door. Alec smiled down at his nephew not sure what to do. The baby boy strirred and opened his eyes, and stared at his uncle. Luke`s mouth opened and he began to wail. His faced crinkled in disgust and he hand the screaming infant to his sister. He grabbed the diaper bag and Isabelle sat Luke on the couch. Alec fumbled with the buttons on the green striped onsie and removed the kid`s diaper. The smell hit him and he ran off to the bathroom, gagging.

"Pathetic" Izzy mumbled, as she finished changing Luke. Alec returned from the restroom, white as a sheet.

"Alec," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "Did you really puke? For the Angel`s sake it`s just a poopy diaper

"It`s n-not that." Alec replied shakily. "I t-took my temperature. I think I`m r-really sick." He doubled over and vomited on the rug.

"Poor Alec." Magnus said sympathetically, he snapped his fingers and the rug was cleaned. "Go lay down on the couch, we`ll take care of the baby."

"You can`t t-take care of him by yourselves," Alec stammered. "I`ll h-help."

Magnus shook his head. "I`m the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Isabelle is one of the toughest shadowhunters I`ve ever met we can handle this. Anyway we don`t want you getting Luke sick."

Alec sighed and plopped down on the couch obediently. The warlock snapped his fingers and a blanket and hot cup of tea appeared.

"Relax" He ordered. Alec choked down the beverage, curled up in the blanket and fell asleep. Isabelle sighed.

"I guess it just the two of us," she muttered. Luke started to cry. Magnus disappeared into the kitchen and fixed a bottle. He came back and Izzy handed him the screaming baby. Luke latched on to the bottle and began feeding, now silent. Alec woke up. He wrapped his blanket tightly around him despite the fact that he was soaked in sweat and his cheeks were flushed. He grabbed a tissue and sneezed, his eyes watering.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked as he handed the baby to Isabelle, who began to burp him. Alec shook his head and stumbled to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and threw up, the vomit burning his already sore throat. Magnus patted his back and led him back to the living room where he collapsed on the sofa.

"It`s okay Alec," Isabelle said, as she gently patted Luke`s back. "You probably have the flu. You`ll get better soon." She continued to pat her nephew`s back and to her horror the baby vomited all over her shirt. Isabelle groaned and handed him to Magnus and ran to her room to change. The warlock rocked Luke from side to side and the baby slowly fell asleep. Izzy returned just as he placed the infant in his crib. Alec sat up, groggy.

"I`m hungry can I have some soup." He mumbled sleepily. His boyfriend nodded and a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup and a spoon appeared on the coffee table.

"Careful it`s hot," Magnus cautioned. "Eat slowly so it stays down." Alec blew on a spoonful and carefully slurped the soup. Baby Luke began to cry and Alec put a hand on his head and moaned.

"I`ll get him." Isabelle said. She walked over to the crib and picked up her screeching nephew and removed his wet diaper. His diaper rash seemed much worse. She sighed and removed the rest of the crying baby`s clothes.

"Luke`s rash is worse. I`m gonna give him a bath." She called to Magnus as she filled the tub with warm soapy water. Alec coughed.

"Can I have some orange juice?" He whined. The warlock sighed and went to the kitchen and poured his boyfriend a glass. Isabelle ran into him, carrying Luke, wrapped in a dishtowel.

"How`s Alec?" She asked.

"Needy." He replied. She offered him the baby.

"You can looked after Luke and I`ll take Alec."

"It`s a deal." He replied, dressing the baby.

Isabelle returned to the living room and hand the drink to her brother. "Here." Alec took a sip and sat the juice to the side. He put his hands to his stomach and grimaced.

"Not again." Izzy muttered, as her brother took off towards the restroom. Alec hardly made it before his lunch made reappearance. He retched weakly as the last of his stomach`s contents came up. Alec collapsed on the floor and Isabelle lifted him and carried her brother back to the couch. She sat down next to Magnus, who was giving Luke a bottle.

"You`re right, we`re babysitting two kids. Alec is a bigger baby than Luke."

Tmitmitmitmi

Jace at I arrived home from Taki`s. Jace opened the door and we walked in wondering how it went. We both gasped at the sight. Alec was asleep on the couch, surrounded by tissues. The baby bathtub was full of suds and a wet dishtowel lay on the floor. The trashcan was filled with dirty diapers and there were used bottles everywhere. Magnus was passed out on the floor. Luke was sleeping in a very exhausted Isabelle`s lap.

"What happened?" Jace asked her in shock.

"Alec has the flu, Luke`s rash got worse so we had to give him a bath, and honestly with this kid, you`d be better of just pouring the formula right into the diaper." She mumbled, and fell asleep. My jaw hit the floor.

"Boy, do we owe them."

Tmitmitmitmi

Please review this story took me hours to wri


	7. Chapter 7: Misreble Payback and The :)

Chapter 7: Miserable Payback and The Smile

Thanks for the reviews! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

I pulled my curly red hair in a messy bun just as Jace came out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. I changed Luke`s diaper while he dressed and we headed downstairs to breakfast. Thankfully, breakfast was not made by Isabelle. We both sat down as Izzy came, wearing the new high-heeled boots and long blue dress we had gotten her in return for babysitting.

"You still owe me," She said in a sing-song voice, as she removed her boots and propped her feet up on a chair. "I`d like a foot rub." I rolled my eyes and rubbed her feet while she smirked and dug into her pancakes.

Jace sighed. "We`re in debt for the rest of our lives." I nodded and Izzy put her boots back on, and I finally began to eat. Jace was on his 6th piece of bacon when Alec and Magnus came and sat down. Magnus was covered in the glitter we had given him in return for watching Luke. Alec on the other hand, was still in his and wrapped in a blanket, looked like a zombie. The baby began to wail and Magnus groaned. Jace calmly fixed the child a bottle and fed him, the cries ceased.

"Since you still owe me for watching that little monster," Magnus said smiling at Luke. "I wouldn't mind a shopping trip." Jace sighed.

"Anything you want Alec?" I asked my brother-in-law, knowing he would want payback as well. He shrugged sleepily and nibbled on a cracker, since he was still sick.

"Nothing?" Jace said cheerfully. "You rock, brother." Alec sipped a glass of ginger ale and scrunched up his forehead thoughtfully. He coughed.

"Well," he said, grinning shyly. "You could wait on me hand and foot until I`m better."

Jace choked on his orange juice. "Oh no," He said, shaking his head. "No way." Alec put on his 'puppy dog face.'

"Fine," I snapped. "But if you get all of us sick, you`re dead." Alec paled. Jace groaned as his brother staggered to the restroom and returned, white as a ghost and soaked in sweat.

"Wonderful."

123123123

As soon as we returned to our room Alec passed out on our bed. Luke began to wail and quickly removed his wet diaper before he could wake his uncle.

"As long as Alec doesn`t make us give him a sponge bath, we`re good." Jace said and I glared at him.

"Don`t jinx it," I told him as I coated our son`s rash-ridden bum in ointment. "I have a feeling this day can only get worse." Boy was I right. Just as I buttoned up the baby`s clothes someone knocked on the door. A queasy looking Isabelle stood outside our room.

"I think Alec gave me the flu." She muttered and held her hand to her head. "Since you owe me do you think you could…" Jace nodded. I handed him the baby, led Izzy in our restroom and held back her long black hair as her breakfast came up. She mumbled a thank-you and flopped on our bed beside Alec. I walked over to Jace who leaned against the wall away from his siblings, rocking a fussy Luke back and forth. I gently took the baby from him and patted his back gently, trying to calm him down. My hand froze as it contacted his skin. His dark eyes welled up with tears and he screamed. I turned to Jace.

"I think he`s sick too," I said with a sigh. "Feel him he`s burning up." He placed as hand on Luke head and nodded in agreement.

"I`ll take his temperature." I mumbled to Jace as I dipped the thermometer in petroleum jelly.

"Alec is awake." He informed me as I removed Luke`s diaper and inserted the thermometer. He walked over to his brother.

"What do you want" Jace asked him as I read the thermometer. Sure enough, he had a fever. I redressed the baby and walked over to Alec.

"Another blanket," he replied. "And some orange juice." Jace turned to me.

"Luke has a fever," I told him and handed him our son. "I can go get Alec the juice and extra blanket." He nodded and looked down at the now quiet baby sympathetically. I head downstairs and poured a glass of OJ and grabbed another blankie. I turned around and was face to face with Magnus.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Isabelle and the baby are sick as well."

He followed me back to our room. Magnus handed the blanket and juice to his boyfriend. Izzy was awake and wiping the vomit off Luke. I glanced around.

"Where is Jace?" I asked her.

"In the bathroom." She replied sleepily. I heard loud retching noises and my husband came out, looking terrible.

"You too?" I asked tiredly. He nodded and took the baby from his sister. Luke screamed and Magnus covered his ears and I grabbed a bottle and shoved it in his mouth, instantly shushing him.

"Well," I said sadly to Magnus. "I guess we`re the only ones not sick."

"For now," He replied gravely. Alec sat up and stumbled to the bathroom and he followed him, patting his boyfriend on the back until the shadowhunter had emptied his stomach. Magnus then hugged Alec, rubbing the boy`s sweaty back and stroking his messy dark hair.

"What do you think you`re doing?" I snapped. "Do you want to get sick too?" The warlock shook his head and let go of him. He returned to the bed and conjured up two hot bowels of soup for Jace and Isabelle. While the two ate, I gave Alec a sponge bath (scary), burped Luke and then changed my soiled shirt, suddenly not feeling well. I turned to Magnus, who didn`t look much better. Alec however was sitting up, and looking fine. We both glared at him.

"Pay back."

123123123

By the time the week was over, we had all gotten over the flu. I took me a lot longer to get the memory of giving Alec a bath out of my head. Alec took care of us in return, and having the roles reversed certainly cheered us up. One morning Jace was holding our son in his arms and talking to him in a baby voice.

"Who`s your Dada? Am I you Dada? Oh yes I am, Oh yes I am." And then something happened. Something that made Jace yell for me to come. Because when his daddy told him that he was his dad, Luke smiled. And a child`s laughter could be heard throughout the Institute, bright and clear, filled with joy.


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward

**Chapter 8: Awkward**

**Thanks for all those reviews, keep it up! Sorry if this chapter`s a bit short and random, but it`s still kind of funny. All characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

After demon hunting, Alec, Jace, Isabelle and I returned to the Institute covered in ichor and blood. Maryse, who had been looking after 4-month-old Luke, ran to greet us.

"How did it go?" She asked, placing the baby in Jace`s arms.

"Pretty good," Isabelle replied, removing her jacket. "We killed three Raum demons in an alley behind a coffee shop."

"I even stabbed one in the butt." Jace added, smirking. Maryse rolled her eyes. Jace hand Luke to his grandmother.

"Could you watch him a bit longer? Clary and I should probably shower off." He said. She nodded.

"I agree," Alec said. "I could use a hot bath."

I shuddered as a horrible memory came to mind. (flashback)

_Alec tapped me on the back._

"_Could you ask Magnus if he can give me a sponge bath?" He asked me. I shook my head._

"_Magnus is busy putting Vapo Rub on Jace and singing "Soft Kitty" to him," I said. Alec shrugged._

"_Well I suppose you could do it," He muttered, looking a bit embarrassed. "I haven`t really showered in the last few days and I feel kinda gross." That was true. His tousled black hair was quite greasy and he smelled awful, like puke and sweat. I sighed and nodded, knowing I was probably going to be scarred for life. I led him to the bathroom and closed the door. I filled up a bucket of warm soapy water and grabbed a washcloth while Alec stripped down to his underwear. His boxers were leopard print, and I laughed. He glanced at them and blushed._

"_They were a present from Magnus." Alec said quickly. My smile quickly disappeared as he removed those as well. He immediately crossed his legs, turning beet red. I gestured for him to sit down on the chair by the sink. I knelt down and dipped the washcloth in the suds and began to clean him off. I knew how to do this. I had given Simon several sponge baths when he had broken his leg playing soccer in 3__rd__ grade. I had finally managed to get that image out of my head._

"_You know Alec," I said. "if you want me to give you a sponge bath, you`re going to have to uncross your legs." He sighed and obeyed and I quickly finished, scarred for life. He pulled his clothes back on and ran out quickly._

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I pulled out my cell and sent a message to one of the silent brothers` that I was coming. Maybe they could remove this memory from my head.

**What do think? Review, my pretties. (cackles)**


	9. Chap 9:Daddy, Peas,and the Ugly Sweater

**Chapter 9: Daddy, Peas, and the Ugly Sweater**

**Sorry I haven`t updated in so long! I know I typically post a new chapter every day but I have been really busy. I should note that it was just as hard for me and the thought of y`all waiting out there was killing me. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Luke Max Lightwood get your little fanny back here!" I ordered as 7-month-old Luke crawled at lightning speed around the Institute, his dark eyes shining mischievously.

"Got him," Jace cried out as he scooped up the giggling baby. He handed him to me and I carefully buckled him into the high chair. Jace tied a bib around Luke`s neck and I opened up a tiny jar of strained peas.

"He`s going to hate this," Jace mumbled as I scooped out a tiny spoonful of baby food.

"You never know," I said, turning to the baby. I waved the spoon around. "Here comes the airplane," I cooed. "Vroom, vroom, vroom." Baby Luke looked terrified as I popped the spoon filled with green mush in his mouth. His dark eyes bugged out and his lips puckered in disgust. He opened his mouth and the peas dribbled down his front. Jace wiped his mouth with the bib and removed it, replacing it with a fresh one.

"Oh come on it`s not that bad," I said, and dug out a heaping spoonful of the stuff. I quickly shoved the food in his mouth. He scrunched up his face in distaste and spit up on the small tray on his high chair. Jace sighed and knelt down by Luke.

"Look kid," He said. "I know it`s yucky, but Aunt Izzy`s cooking is worse, think of it as training." Jace fed him another bite. He grinned, and Luke sprayed the green mush on Jace`s face. His licked his lips and gagged.

"Whoa baby," He mumbled, wiping of his face. "I didn`t know it was that bad."

Fanficfanficfanficfanfic

Maryse bounced a giggling Luke one her knee as she cooed to her grandson. My husband and I made a face. Sure we may use baby talk, but seeing others use it, especially Jace`s mom, is still quite revolting. Luke however, seemed to like visiting his grandma. He was grinning ear to ear and babbling nonsense.

"Sorry bubby," Jace said, as I lifted him out of Maryse`s arms. "We have to go now. It`s time for your nap." His eyes filled with tears and he began to cry as we headed for the door.

"Oh Luke," I sighed. "Come on. You`re already getting cranky." Maryse stroked his fine curly golden hair.

"It`s okay Lukey Wooky," She told him. "Grammy has a present for you." She held up a sweater she had knitted. By the Angel, that was one ugly sweater. It was brown and purple striped. In the middle there was our son`s face, yet with her artistic skills it looked more like scrambled eggs. The face was surrounded by smiling dancing seraph blades. Jace looked like he was going to throw up.

"You like it?" She asked exited. "I made just for my wittle grandbaby." Luke looked from her to the garment and began to laugh hysterically. Maryse then removed his shirt and pulled it on.

"Aw it looks adorwible on you." She gushed. We quickly smiled and headed out. Luke grabbed a piece of paper from one of his dad`s pockets. It was a notice for a mundane clothing drive. He looked Jace in the eye, pointed to the flyer then his sweater, and said, expectantly, "Daddy?"


	10. Chapter 10: First steps and missing

**Chapter 10: First Steps and Missing**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy! I`ve now decided to update every other day instead of daily. I know this stinks, but it`s so I can have a life outside fanfiction. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

When 11-month-old Luke Lightwood took his first wobbly steps, we were ready. Jace caught it all on video. We were both proud and worried. Now that Luke could walk, he`d be a lot easier to get lost. He had already crawled out the Institute 5 times. I smiled tearfully at Jace, who was crying as well. Luke toddled over to us. He stared at our watery eyes and he scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

"What?"

3 3

Luke`s Spaghetti-o`s had finally cooled off. I went over to the playpin I had left him I while I fixed dinner. It was empty. I walked down the hall and checked the restroom, knowing he sometimes liked to unroll the toilet paper for fun. Nobody was in there. I ran to the weapons room, figuring he was in there with Jace. I entered the room.

"Honey, is Luke with you?" I asked. Jace lazily tossed a dagger, imbedding it in the wall.

"No. Wasn`t he in his playpin while you made him dinner?" He replied, and did a perfect flip.

"He was," I replied in a panicky voice. "But now I can`t find him."

Jace froze, almost falling off the beam. He jumped off, and ran over.

"What? Luke`s missing?" He struggled to catch his breath.

"Yeah. I`ve checked the playpin, the bathroom, and here." I told him, and he sighed.

"Well first let`s check our room," Jace said calmly and we both head down the hall and opened the door. We made a huge mess as we called out his name.

"Let`s try Mayrse," I suggested. "Luke absolutely adores her." Jace nodded and we went to his mom`s room. We glanced around, disappointed.

"Maybe he`s in her bathroom." Jace said. I shugged and jiggled the doorknob.

"Go away, I`m in the tub!" My mother-in-law snapped. Jace and I quickly left, horrified.

"Let`s try Alec`s room," Jace said.

"It`s worth a try." I told him as we entered his brother`s room. Alec was fast asleep on his bed. His hair stuck up in all directions and he was wearing only a pair of boxers covered in ducks.

"No Izzy, no, don`t make me try your pepperoni muffins, please." Alec mumbled. He rolled over and farted loudly. Jace and I cracked up, forgetting for a moment about Luke. And then we heard Isabelle scream. Alec jumped out of bed, woken by the noise, and ran to her room with us, in nothing but his underwear. All three of us gasped at the sight. Luke sat on the floor, grinning. His blond curls were coated with glitter, and his forehead was streaked with eyeliner. Luke had messily put mascara and eye shadow on his lashes and it was on half of his face. Lipstick was smeared on his chin. His aunt stomped around irritably, mourning the loss of her makeup. We couldn`t take it anymore. Jace, Alec, and I doubled over laughing. When we finally managed to stop me and my husband sighed with relief. Isabelle had calmed down and laughed as she finished wiping off his face. Jace picked up Luke and smiled.

"Time for dinner, Lucy."


	11. Chap11:the goldenb-day and 3simple words

**Chapter 11: The Golden Birthday and 3 words**

**All characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare.**

Jace and I went over to Luke`s crib to wake him.

"Morning bubby," My husband cooed. "Do you know what day it is?" Our son shook his blond head and lifted up his arms. I picked him up.

"Today," Jace said excitedly. "is your 1st birthday!" Luke grinned eagerly and I carried him to the kitchen. I buckled the toddler in his highchair and his grabbed the tiny spoon with his left hand(he was a lefty like his dad), and ate his scrambled eggs sloppily. Jace wiped his face and sat him down. Luke glanced around, confused.

"We have to wait for the other people to get here," I informed him. His face lit up as Isabelle waltzed in looking fabulous in a short dark blue dress, her jet black hair in a fancy braid.

"Hey birthday boy," She said, reaching down and tickling her nephew as he giggled. Izzy set a small shiny package on the table. "Simon is coming soon," She reassured them and the doorbell rang. I opened it, revealing Simon and Magnus. Simon was wearing his typical old jeans and dorky gamer t-shirt. Magnus was in a silky lemon yellow tank top and sparkly blue-green pants, his hair more glittery than usual. They walked in a greeted our son eagerly. Setting their gifts, the warlock`s was square and my friend`s was super long, down. Jace went and dressed and changed our child, as Alec, Maryse and Robert arrived. His grandmother nearly choked him with a hug and covered his face in lipstick, from many kisses. Finally Maia, Jordan, Eric, and my parents came in. While Magnus decorated the place, Luke entertained his grandson by changing from wolf to human again and again. The warlock added one last balloon, and grinned proudly.

"Let`s get this party started!" He shouted. Maia and Jordan who were kissing, broke apart, startled. Luke squealed.

"Yeah!" Eric blurted out in agreement, throwing his arms in the air. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged, bent down, turned on the radio, and began dancing, by himself. Simon rolled his eyes and moved away from Eric. Little Luke walked over to Jordan and Maia, who were wrapped around each other. He sighed and shook his head, his blond curls bouncing.

"Is dat all ya do?" He asked. The couple broke apart, blushing.

"No," Maia replied. "We just kiss a lot because we are getting married soon and we love each other a lot." Jordan nodded and put his arms around his fiancé. The toddler rolled his eyes. He walked away, and quoting his favorite show, _Full House_, mumbled, "Have Mercy." Alec pulled him onto his lap as I came over.

"Are you ready to eat some cake, big boy?" I asked my smiling son. He nodded happily and I sat him in his highchair. Everyone walked over and sat down. Magnus snapped his fingers and the one candle lit. We all sang, and Eric was extremely off-key. Luke then smashed the cake with his small fists and crammed a handful in his mouth.

Jace laughed and grabbed a chunk of birthday cake and shoved in his on mouth. "Why not," He mumbled, mouth full.

I tossed the paper plates aside. "Who needs these." We all dug in. It seemed while my son was getting older the rest of us were getting younger. We all finished and wiped our faces off, laughing.

"Time for him to open gifts," Jace announced. Alec and Isabelle brought the large pile of presents over to the table. I handed him a lumpy package from Jace`s parents. He tore off the paper and held up a teddy bear dressed in shadowhunter gear holding a little plastic seraph blade. Luke smiled and gave his grandparents a hug. Magnus and his boyfriend held out two gifts. He unwrapped them quickly and looked delighted. His uncles had given him a box of sparkly crayons that looked like little steles(Magnus) and a coloring book filled with pictures of downworlders, demons, and shadow hunters.

"Fanks," he lisped, opening a gift from Eric. It was a Mother Goose book.

"Now you can learn to be a great poet like me," He said, ignoring the laugher. The toddler gave him a high five as he tore the wrapping off Simon`s gift. Luke`s eyes widened and a tiny gasp escaped his lips. It was a pretend keyboard. He jumped up and down, exited. Baby Luke calmed down as he opened the box Luke and Jocelyn placed in his hands. It was his own witchlight. He stared at the glowing rock in amazement.

"Wow," He murmured, placing it back in the box. The next two gifts when pretend temporary rune tattoos from Maia and Jordan and a soft blanket with a fearless rune from his parents. Isabelle looked sad as she hand him a small box from her. Luke opened it and pulled out a familiar tiny wooden figure.

"That used to belong to your uncle Max," Isabelle told him. My son glanced around the room.

"Where is he?" The little boy asked, confused. His aunt started crying.

Tears ran down Alec`s face as he spoke. "Your uncle Max died when he was a little boy." Luke`s tiny body began to shake.

"Why?" He asked, sobbing. "Why he have to go? He shoulda been old. No fair! I neva know him." Everyone, except for Eric who had left early, was now in tears. Jace picked him up and sat by me while our son buried his head in his dad`s shoulder.

"Shhh shhh," My husband said, crying as well. "I know bubby. I wish he wasn`t so little when he died. But it was an accident. There was a really big fight and a bad guy accidently hurt him really badly. Now he`s up in the sky and the nice angels take care of him. And he wasn`t scared when he died, cause he had this little toy in his hands. I know he would want you to have it." His cries stopped, he looked up at me and Jace, smiled and said three simple words, "I love you." And his cold dark eyes changed to a warm honey color.

**I almost cried writing this. By the Angel, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Puppy Love

**Chapter 12: Puppy Love**

**Sorry for the wait! I`ve been busy with the 4****th**** of July celebrations! All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

On her wedding day, Maia looked amazing. Unlike shadowhunters, who wore gold on their wedding day, lycanthropes wore navy blue. She was wearing a navy blue slip that reached her knees. The material was silky, as if woven out of water, and gold glitter sparkled like tiny stars. Her slippers were the same color as the glitter and her curly hair was in a fancy twist, her amber eyes brought out by several layers of makeup. Jordan ran his fingers through his tousled dark hair impatiently as the priest went on and on. Jace looked uncomfortable in his tuxedo, and Simon for some odd reason, looked very nervous. Magnus and Alec looked half asleep. Luke`s little cousin and the flower girl, Molly and Luke, my son and the ring bearer, shook their heads bored and I tapped my foot edgily. Only Isabelle bounced up and down excitedly, her pale blue gown, like mine, blew in the breeze.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Jordan mumbled, wrapping his arms around his new wife and kissing her full on the mouth. We all laughed, the two couldn't stand a second not wrapped around each other. Only Simon wasn't laughing. He looked as if he was about to throw up, which is weird cause vampires don`t get sick unless they try to eat food, which Simon now was able to eat. As if that wasn`t weird, Jace then whispered something in his ear and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jordan nodded at him and mouthed something. What in the world was going on? We quickly Portaled to the reception. Magnus snapped his fingers and music came on. Eric held out his hand out to Penny, a member of Luke`s pack, who to my surprise, turned bright red, giggled, and began to dance with him. My son started to cry and I head to the restroom and changed his diaper. Isabelle and Maia were in there as well.

"Have y`all noticed that Simon`s been acting weird?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Isabelle replied. "Something`s wrong. He looks awful and he`s sweating like crazy."

"Maybe he`s constipated." Maia added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I don`t know but I`m gonna ask Jace him and Jordan seem to know what`s going on."

"I`ll ask Jordan." Maia offered.

"I`ll talk to Simon." Izzy said.

"Okay, meet me with the results." I said and left.

123123123

I sat 14-month-old Luke on the ground and approached Jace. He was handing a glass of water to Simon and talking in a low voice.

"Jace can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded. Simon left quickly to the restroom, undoubtedly to throw up, Luke following him.

"What`s going on with Simon? He looks like he`s sick or something." To my surprise Jace smiled.

"You`ll see." he said. Jace held out his hand. I grabbed it and we began to dance. I suddenly stopped.

"Look at Luke." I told him, trying not to laugh. Our son was dancing with Molly, his cheeks bright red.

"Guess bubby has his first crush," Jace said with a smile. "Mundanes would call that puppy love," He pointed to Maia and Jordan who talking to each other. "I call that puppy love." I laughed. Isabelle tapped me on the shoulder. I followed her to the corner where Maia was standing.

"What did Jordan say?" I asked the bride.

"He said it`s nothing." Maia told me.

"Jace said you`ll see," I replied. "So it must be something."

"Totally. You won`t believe what he did when I asked him," Isabelle said. "He did say anything, he just stood there and peed his pants."

"What?" I blurted out in disbelief. "Simon wet himself!"

Izzy shrugged and flipped her curled dark hair. "He looked really nervous about something."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think Simon even puked earlier. I think Luke knows whats going on as well." Maia`s eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

"What?" Izzy asked.

The werewolf smiled. "You`ll see."

123123123

It was the couples` dance. Jace and I were swaying back and forth. Eric and Penny were dancing together. Maia and Jordan seemed to have forgotten about everyone else. My mom and Luke were making out. I looked away, horrified. I saw Isabelle and Simon together. He still looked anxious and his pants were soaked. Molly and Luke were dancing together. As the song ended the toddler kissed her on the cheek. Her crystal blue eyes that matched the ribbon in her wavy dark brown hair widened and she blushed. Jace lifted him up as Magnus stood up and said "It`s time we see who`s the next bride and groom! Let`s have all the unmarried ladies come out on the dance floor."

Molly, Isabelle, and a few werewolf girls came out. Maia tossed her bouquet right to Isabelle. She caught it and grinned.

"Now all the bachelors!" The warlock yelled. Eric, Simon, some male werewolves, and even little Luke ran on to the dance floor. Jordan tossed his gardter belt in Simon` arms. The groom motioned for the others to move away from the vampire. He then beckoned for Isabelle to come and bent down on one knee and I realized what was happening. No wonder he`s been acting so weird. I`m still going to tease him about wetting himself for the rest of his life, and he`s immortal.

"I-Isabelle," He stammered nervously. Simon sighed and tried again. "Isabelle Grace Lightwood, you are the most amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met. You are the craziest, strongest, most bold person I have ever met. But you also have that sweet gentle girly side under all that tough armor. I`ll never meet another like you. Isabelle, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**Please tell what you think. Sorry that there wasn't that much Luke. We did have, however, some Sizzy, Jaia(Jordan and Maia), Peric(Penny and Eric) and, Lolly(Luke and Molly).**


	13. Chapter 13: memorable trip

**Chapter 13: Memorable Trip **

**Sorry I have not update lately. Yesterday my parents got mad at me and would not allow me watch TV or go on the computer. Anyway, I`ve been thinking about something. You see, I kind of consider the people that review my stories friends. I mean, I can make them laugh with my writing and make them cry. And friends make you laugh and cry. Do you feel this way about the people that review your stories? (please tell me) All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"We`ll be gone 3 days, sure you can handle this?" Jace asked Simon as he placed 18-month-old Luke in the vampire`s arms.

He nodded confidently. "We`ll be fine. Jordan, Eric, Maia and Penny are here. I`m sure the girls are pretty good with babies."

"Don`t wet yourself," He added teasingly.

Simon glared at him. "Like you didn`t feel like crapping yourself when you proposed to Clary?" He shot back.

"Maybe," Jace admitted. "I however, didn`t actually do it."

"Correction I peed my pants," He replied. "Pee and crap are two different things, smart one."

"Okayyyyy lets go," I said quickly dragging Jace away before he could say anything.

SizzyMalecClacePericLollyJaia

Simon sat the toddler on the rug of the house. They had moved out of the small apartment him and Jordan had once shared when Maia moved in, and later Eric and Penny who had been together since the wedding. He stared down at the young boy, unsure of what to do. As if he could read the vampire`s throughts, he pointed to the bag of his toys and simply said, "Play."

Simon was just hanging the punching bag that resembled a demon on the doorknob when Eric came in.

He hardly seemed to notice Luke. "Know where Penny is?" he asked.

"I don`t know," He muttered. "Ask Jordan." Eric left while he opened up a tiny box that came with the punching bag. It contained several small fake weapons to use in the demon dummy. He grabbed a plastic seraph blade and began stabbing at the fake demon. Maia and Penny entered.

"How`s it going?" Maia asked.

"Pretty good," He replied. "At least he`s stabbing that toy demon and not me."

The other warlock laughed and bent down by the toddler. "Hey little guy," she cooed. "Nice toy you`ve go there." Luke smiled as he shot an toy arrow at the dummy and turned to her curious.

"Who?" He said and pointed at Penny.

She tossed her long straight honey blond hair and smiled. "I`m Penny," She told the little shadowhunter. "I`m Eric`s girlfriend."

"Ewic`s poem bad." Luke said, scrunching up his freckled face in disgust.

Penny laughed. "Nice toy." She pointed at the demon.

He smiled. "Wavena." The little boy reached his hand in the bag of toys and tossed out several different demons, naming them. "Waum, Spida, Gweata…"

He pointed to the small clips once he finished. He could use different demons. He pointed to the dragon demon and she clipped it on and he began to slash at it with his plastic whip. Maia and Simon went to the kitchen to make Luke some breakfast. Maia just finished filling a sippy cup with juice when Jordan came in. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Simon returned with the kid and Penny, who looked exhausted.

"Hey Squirt," Jordan said cheerfully as he buckled Luke in the high chair. The little guy grinned at him as he dug into his Fruit Loops.

"What happened." Maia said as she stared at Penny.

She shrugged. "That little kid is fast."

"Well you should go take a nap." The werewolf sighed and walked to her room without a word. Luke shoved and spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He was halfway through his breakfast. The toddler suddenly flung a spoonful at the wall. He giggled and abandoning his spoon, threw a handful on the floor. Simon groaned and walked over to the kid and Luke threw some cereal at the vampire.

"No-no," Jordan said as the laughing baby poured dumped bowl on his head.

Maia sighed. "I guess we should give him a bath." Her husband nodded and began to kiss her.

"Ahem." Simon said as he picked up the child. "This isn`t really the time to make out." The two broke apart and they head down to the bathroom. Simon filled up the bathtub while Jordan removed Luke`s clothes. Maia returned with some of the extra clothes Jace and Clary had packed.

"Leave to me." She said. The guys left gratefully and happened to run into Eric.

"Wanna hear my new poem?"

Before he they could say no, Eric took out a sheet of paper.

"Greeting, balloons and baboons

Never eat sunscreen with mustard

Scream lions if you smell a fart

May your loins rest in peace."

Simon rolled his eyes and Jordan looked horrified. They quickly head to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. Maia returned with a squeaky clean Luke. His curly blond hair was dripping and golden eyes shined with happiness. He ran to the living room and the others followed. Simon quickly turned on the TV and Sesame Street was on. Luke sat down and watched the show.

"Thanks," Jordan muttered. "He`s finally quiet.

"What did the Count eat today children? One cookie, two cookies…."

"Uh-uh," The 18-month-old boy said, frustrated. "Day eat bwood!" He rolled his eyes and tossed a dagger at the demon, forgetting about the show.

"Nice throw," Eric said coming in. He picked up a bow and arrow and shot it at the dummy, missing by a couple inches. "Yes! I almost hit it!" He exclaimed. Luke shot an arrow, hitting the demon`s heart. The boy turned to Eric with his hands on his hips and smirked. "Dat sad."

The others laughed. Eric shrugged. "At least I`m a better poet." He left, ignoring the laughter.

"Wow," Simon says. "He is a little Jace."

"Another Jace," Maia said. "Oh boy."

Simon glanced at the watch. "You know what time it is?"

"I think," Jordan said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It`s time for a diaper change."

"I was going to say nap time," Simon said. "Maia could you do it?"

"Uh-uh I already gave him a bath." She replied.

"Jordan please!" He begged.

"Change his diaper?" The werewolf exclaimed. "No way!"

"Ugh fine" he muttered he grabbed a diaper and some wipes. The vampire laid Luke on the couch and began changing him. Just as he was about to put a fresh diaper him the kid jumped off the couch and ran away, completely naked. Simon ran after him, his vampire speed not very helpful. He spotted Maia and Jordan on the couch, making out.

"Jordan! Could get off Maia for a second and help me catch Luke!" The two quickly sat up.

Maia grabbed a cookie and said softly. "Luke honey, if you stop running and let me put on your diaper I`ll let you have a cookie with your lunch before your nap." He calmly stopped and Maia dressed him and he ate a cookie along with his spaghettis o`s. He then laid down obediently in the guest room and she tucked him in.

"How did you do that?" Jordan asked in awe.

"Back in New Jersey I used to babysit a lot." She replied. Simon raised his eyebrows. Maia was not a girly girl. "Had to afford an X-box somehow." She added, seeing his expression.

SizzyMalecClacePericLollyJaia

2 days later….

"We`re back!" I exclaimed as Jordan answered the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Luke squealed and attached himself to my leg.

"Great to see you too." Jace said as Maia and Simon handed him Luke`s bags.

"How was he?" I asked.

"Pretty good." Simon said. "We had a couple By-the-Angel-moments but it was fun."

"Well at least Jordan got some practice," Maia mumbled, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly. "He`s gonna need it."

Everyone froze. Jordan turned to Maia and gazed at her stomach. "Are you-"

"Yes," She said with a smile. "I`m pregnant I found out this morning." He gave her a hug.

"That`s great, honey. That`s great. I`m gonna be a daddy. I`m gonna be-"

Jordan fainted.

Luke, the _Full House_ addict, sighed. "Have mercy."

**You like? Sorry if it sounds too much like Jesse`s reaction from**_** Full House**_**. Please tell me what you think.**


	14. Chap 14 EXAUSTING DAY AND THE BDAY BATH

**Chapter 14: An Exhausting Day And The Birthday Bath**

**Thanks for the reviews! I notice their hasn`t been as many reviews lately and I think I know why. I believe it`s because the chapters have not really been focused on the whole demon blood thing lately. I`m sorry about that but I feel that we should have a couple funny chapters that aren`t all about that. The thought of Jace and Clary as parents makes it even more entertaining. But don`t worry, I promise that they`ll be more stuff focusing on the demon blood stuff later on. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, except for the baby, Eric`s new girlfriend, and Baby Luke`s "girlfriend."**

There was nothing I dreaded more than the party ahead. The thought of a bunch of little kids running around sounded terrifying. His 2nd birthday was going to be tiring. The doorbell rang and Magnus, Alec, The grandparents, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Eric and Penny came in. Luke was practically suffocated with hugs. Simon, Eric, and Jordan began to play some songs. Just as Magnus finished decorating, Luke`s friends from the shadowhunter preschool, Molly, Brian, Libby, Jenny, and Samuel arrived. We lined them up by the demon target. They grabbed the pretend weapons and began to shoot at the target. Despite their age, they were shadowhunters, and naturally had impressive aim. Suddenly Libby tossed her short red hair and turned to the others eagerly.

"I gots an idea," She said, her bright blue eyes shining. "Instead of shootin` at that old dummy, lets shoot at the gwon-ups."

Brian Blackthorn-Penhalllow grinned in approval, and dimples appeared in his dark brown skin. "Gweat idea! But what person should we aim at."

Samuel shook his dark hair out of his sea green eyes. "Not Maia. She`s havin` a baby we can spawe her."

Luke grinned. "Maybe that silly mundie Ewic."

"Yeah," Molly agreed. She tossed a plastic dagger at his shoulder. He pulled it out of the fabric of his shirt and tossed away, confused.

Jenny laughed so hard that tears came out of her dark brown eyes. She tossed her long curly blond hair out of that way as she fired a fake arrow at Magnus, hitting him in the stomach.

Samuel threw a seraph blade at Jace and it hit him right where his heart was. "Nice one," Jenny said, causing him to blush.

Luke grabbed a whip and used it to snatch Isabelle`s hat, and giggled.

"Enough you little monsters," Jace said, and sat them down at a table. Alec handed them some Sharpies and they began to draw runes on the white table cloth. Suddenly Molly drew a balance rune on Brian`s hand, who was sitting next to her. He giggled and drew a strength rune on her shoulder. Luke saw them and carefully sketched a fearless rune on Samuel. He felt the cool ink on his chest and said Libby grin and cap a marker. He looked down and saw a binding rune. He grabbed her hand and drew a silence rune on her palm. Samual meanwhile shyly drew a love rune on Jenny`s cheek. She turned bright red and drew one on his. After a fewc minutes the beaming toddlers were covered in marks.

"What in the world were you thinking Alec?" Isabelle snapped. "Giving Sharpies to a bunch of 2-year-olds!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and all the marks were gone. He handed them a bunch of temporary rune tattoos and they ran to the bathroom to wet paper towels and apply them.

"Jace, thank the Angel we don`t have twins." I said as I lit the candles on the cake. The inked up kids came back and sat down. We started to sing but Libby interrupted with her own song.

"_Happy birthday to Luke_

_Eric has no clue_

_He acts like a mundane_

_And trains like one too"_

The kids laughed and Luke blew out the candles. Luke, my step-dad, was just about to cut the cake when Brian grabbed a handful of birthday cake and threw it at Molly. She picked up the cake off her dress and ate it, smearing a bit of icing on her bright yellow fabric. She then tossed some cake at Brian`s face, who licked it off and and flung some cake at Luke,and it landed in his blond curls. Libby smirked and chucked some at Samual, who ate it and tossed some back.

"No, no, guys stop throwing cake! You`re making a mess." I scolded. Luke rolled his eyes and threw some birthday cake at my face.

Jace suddenly had an idea. "If you guys stop throwing cake, Luke Jordan and Penny and give y`all rides."

They immediately stopped and ate quietly. Magnus snapped his fingers and they were cleaned up. Luke changed into a wolf and Libby climbed on his back. He rode her around the room. Jordan was giving Brian a ride and looked ridiculous. Molly climbed off Penny and Luke hopped on. Maia, who was 7 months pregnant, looked glad that she wasn`t giving rides and took photos of her husband, smirking.

"Okay,okay everybody has had a ride now," Simon said saving Jordan. "Let`s open presents now." The kids sat around the stack of presents obediently. As Luke tore the paper of his presents they let out oohs and ahhs. From my parents he received play shadowhunter gear and Jace`s parents gave him a portrait of him, made by a professional artist. Alec and Magnus got him a washable(praise the lord) black marker designed to look like a stele. Eric and Penny got him a Lego Hotel Dunmort set with little toy vampires. Izzy and Simon gave him a real bow and arrow. Molly gave him a stuffed animal werewolf and he received a Ravener demon poster from Brian. His gift from Libby turned out to be a pair of PJs covered in sleep rune`s and Samuel`s present was a movie about Idris. Jenny gave him a nightlight shaped like angel wings. He turned to me and his dad, confused.

"What fwom you?" He asked as the last of the guests left.

Jace picked him up and covered his eyes, and began to walk back to our room. "It`s a surprise."

He sat Luke down in the bathroom.

"Surprise!" We said. He gasped. The bathtub was filled with spaghetti. I helped him get undressed and Jace helped him into the tub full of noodles. Luke giggled at the feeling of the slippery pasta.

Jace sighed. "Memories."

**Please review this chapter and I`ll give you a sneak peak of the next one.** **Also please check out my poll and vote for who`s the hottest guy in **_**The Mortal Instruments. **_**Some of the choices are funny.**__


	15. Chapter 15: Bee- ware of the Ducks

**Chapter 15: Bee-ware of the ducks**

**Lately I`ve noticed I haven`t been getting as many reviews? Why? Should I discontinue this story? All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Jeez Jace, could you please chill. We`re not talking about you, we`re talking about Luke." I argued.

"But Clary, he`s not a mundane. This may have been a normal part of your childhood, but it won`t be for Luke. I`m not having my son feed the ducks. It`s dangerous." Jace said.

"Wah-wah, come on Jace. There are things more dangerous than ducks. The most dangerous thing in my opinion, is babysitting Baby Dan for Maia. I still can`t believe she named him Daniel after her brother. Turns out that they did have some good times together." I replied.

"Me neither," He agreed. "Why would the name him Daniel Christopher Kyle. His first and middle initials are D C, like the capital and on top of that his first and last initials are D K, like Donkey Kong. Double whammy." Jace told me, amused.

I rolled my eyes. "Jace we are taking Luke to feed the ducks. I promise I`ll protect you from them, okay?"

"Fine," He said and put his shoes on.

I put on my own shoes and grabbed Luke`s sandals. I sat him down and strapped on his shoes. Thank the Angel for Velcro. I smeared sunscreen on him and myself. Being pale is a curse. I grabbed some bread, snacks for Luke, my stele, and a couple weapons and headed out the door.

TMITMITMITMI

As we neared the pond I handed some bread to Luke. The toddler immediately stuffed it in his mouth and Jace cracked up.

"No honeybun," I told him. 'The bread is for the duck."

"Awww," He said, shaking his curly blond hair that hung in his eyes. "I hunwy."

My curly red hair stuck to my back with sweat as I fished out a box of raisins from my purse and handed it to him. Wit year old, you must always be prepared. We were greeted at the park by several ducks. Jace hid behind my back trembling.

"Oh come on Jace," I exclaimed. "You`re a full grown man for the Angel`s sake. Come on Luke show Daddy how brave you are." I gently nudged him forward. The ducks approached him eagerly. The closer they got the more anxious he looked. Luke couldn`t bear it anymore. He quickly threw the bread at the ducks, burst in to tears and hid behind my back.

"Please don`t cry Luke, you`re encouraging your dad." I glanced at Jace who was sobbing.

"Pathetic." I muttered. "Well let`s go to the park instead, since apparently you`ve inherited your dad`s unreasonable fear of ducks."

TMITMITMITMI

The park brought back great memories. Jace and I used to train here. Today it was so hot you could fry an egg on the sidewalk. But I know it`s impossible to fry an egg on the pavement. Eric already tried. Luke didn`t seem to mind the heat at all. He was having the time of his life.

"Be careful, honeybun!" I called out, but it was too late. He had gotten too close to a beehive and had been stung. He screamed and I ran towards him while Jace grabbed several weapons. I ran to his side. Luke`s golden eyes were filled with tears. I quickly dug the stinger out of his forearm. The area around it was red and swelling rapidly.

"You okay, Luke?" I asked, my voice full of concern. He just shook his head and began wheezing. Oh crap.

"Jace, get over quick!" I shouted. He dropped the seraph blades he was running and ran over immediately.

"What`s wrong?" He asked, white as a sheet.

"A bee stung Luke. I think he`s allergic." I said in a panicky voice.

Jace immediately grabbed his stele to draw a iratze.

"You can`t mark him," I remembered him. "He`s too little."

He swore softly and put his stele back in his pocket, looking utterly helpless. Jace bent down and grasped his son`s tiny hand, dusted with freckles like my own. Luke squeezed it tightly trying not to loose balance. I picked up my phone and dialed 911. Suddenly Luke`s eyes turned black and he collapsed. Jace quickly place his index finger on his small sunburned wrist and sighed with relief. And then we heard the sirens.

TMITMITMITMITMI

Jace`s POV

I flipped through an old _People _magazine, in the waiting room, not really reading it. Clary was doodling nonsense on the back of an old receipt. The whole time our hands were clasped together. My heart was pounding. Clary`s words echoed in my head.

"_There are things more dangerous than ducks."_

A nurse came out, dressed in brightly colored scrubs.

"Mrs. and Mr. Lightwood, your son is awake and doing fine, would you like to see him?"

TMITMITMITMI

Clary and I sat down by Luke`s bed. He looked so small despite the fact that he was sitting up.

"Hi." He said weakly.

"Hey. How ya doin` bubby?" I asked gently.

"I`m fine," My son replied firmly. "I`m not scawed of no bees. I`m a Wightwood, bees are scawed of me."

"That's right," I said proudly. "You`re a Wightwood," I coughed. " I mean Lightwood and don`t you ever forget it."

And then I took out his present I`ve was going to give him when he turned 3. It was a silver Lightwood ring with a pattern of flames. I slipped it on his tiny finger, and it fit perfectly.

**By the Angel, that box wants to be typed in and that button would love to be pushed. So please take the time to write a review, if you do you`ll get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Also did you like Jace`s POV. About time we have it, huh?**


	16. Chapter 16: An angel on our tree

**Chapter 16: An Angel On Our Tree**

**Thanks for reviewing! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary`s POV

Do boys ever shut up? It was Christmas eve and Simon and Jace were driving me insane.

"I`ve never been to London," Jace sang. "I`ve never been to France. But when Simon proposed to Izzy, I saw him wet his pants."

Simon glared at him. "Shut up, Jace _Wightwood._"

"You know what`s strange, your called a daylighter," Jace tapped Simon`s pale skin. "Yet you look like you`ve never seen daylight."

The vampire opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted him. "Stop it you two. Luke is on the top of the tree and all you can do is argue. Wait he`s on the what?" I suddenly froze and turned to the Christmas tree and saw Luke perched on the top.

**Jace`s POV**

Being a shadowhunter, I`m almost never surprised. Yet the sight of my 3-year-old son sitting on top of our Christmas tree definitely shocked me.

"Honeybun, how did you get up there?" Clary asked.

Luke smiled and hopped down. "Like dis." He said and jumped up and began to wave his arms. To my surprise he glided up and landed on the Christmas tree.I stood there my mouth in a wide O. I couldn't believe it. _My son could __freaking__fly__?_

"By the Angel. I think he`s part angel." Clary muttered. I stared at him sitting on top of the tree. He was sitting cross-legged wearing a pair of blue footie pajamas covered in angels. His curly blond hair framed his chubby rosy cheeks. His golden eyes glowed as he smiled and dimples appeared.

"I think we now have an angel for our tree."


	17. Chapter 17: Demonic Dilemma

**Chapter 17: Demonic Dilemma**

**Thanks for the reviews! I`m sorry to say we are a few chapters away from ending this story, but enjoy. For the millionth time, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace`s POV**

I watched my son quietly draw a picture of Molly, his "girlfriend." Despite beign only 4 , Luke was an excellent artist like Clary. His other friends were coloring as well, but their pictures were simple childish scribbles. Molly was drawing a midnight flower, Libby was sketching a bloody ichor-covered seraph blade, and Jenny was illustrating the Seelie Queen. Brian`s picture was of Libby, his "girlfriend," and Samuel was drawing Lake Lyn with the angel rising out of it. Samuel was grabbed the crayon just as Luke reached for it. He stared down at his drawing angrily. The picture was almost complete except he still needed to draw Molly`s blue eyes. My son turned to Samual, who was coloring the water. Luke`s eyes went black.

**TMITMITMI**

**Clary`s POV**

"I want that crayon," 4-year-old Luke Lightwood snapped, glaring at the boy.

"I almoss dun." Samuel muttered. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and continued to color.

"I want it now." My son replied in a deadly tone.

His friend sighed. "Wait."

Luke`s hand grabbed onto Samuel`s, squeezing so tightly you could hear the bones crack. "I said I want it now."

The child`s sea-green eyes welled tears from the pain. My son released Samuel`s hand, which had turned purple and appeared to be broken. The blue crayon he had be holding was crushed. His eyes turned back to gold as Samuel shot him a wounded look before him and his mother left. The other moms glared at him and left with their children.

Luke turned to me and his dad, confused. "What happen?"

Jace and I exchanged a glance. This is not the first time this kind of thing has happened.

"I think," Jace said "We need to go to the Silent Brothers."

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also you should check out the video of Jamie Campell Bower singing "Party in the USA" on Youtube. It`s hilarious. By the way, sorry if I`m not updating as often as usual. I`m writing 4 stories at once. I`m considering making that 5.**

**Now make sure you**

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**REPEAT!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Silent BrothersSurprise

**Chapter 18: The Silent Brothers` Surprise**

**Thank-you very much for the reviews. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary POV**

Brother Enoch led us down to a large room.

"_Why have you came to the brothers?" _he asked.

Luke whimpered and held on to my leg, scared by the man speaking in his head. I could hardly blame him. The Silent Brother were pretty creepy.

"We need help with our son Luke. He is four years old and has demon blood in him." Jace spoke calmly, but he looked nervous.

"_What issue are you having with the child?_" The brother asked.

"It seems that although he has the ability to love like a human, he has moments when his eyes turn black and he is a lot stronger and acts like he doesn`t. He never remembers what happened later. Earlier today he had one of thoes moments and ended up breaking, his friend, Samuel Roberts` hand. We would like to know if there is any way to stop these incidents." I told him.

Brother Enoch looked at Luke thoughtfully. My son began trembling.

"_Well, he could possibly hold back by doing something, like counting, stretching, coughing, or anything. You`ll just have to try things until you figure out what what works for the young boy."_

"Okay. We`ll try that. Than-you for the help." I said.

"_Anytime Clarissa," _He replied. _"And by the way, we can see into more than just your heads. You are going to have a daughter by October."_

**Jace`s POV**

By the Angel.

**Please****review. Sorry if I`m not updating a much lately. I`m writing three stories at once. Also i`m not sure if Brother Enoch is dead of not of if I spelled his name correctly but I tried.**


	19. Chapter 19: a night of surprises

**Chapter 19: A Night of Surprises **

**Thanks for the reviews! I`m trying my best to update as much as possible along with archery camp, so please patient and understanding. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary`s POV**

I turned to Jace. "Well that was certainly a surprise."

He nodded and scooped Luke up in his arms.

"Baby?" My son asked, confused.

"Yes bubby. Your mommy is having a baby. And you`re gonna have a baby sister soon." Jace told him.

"Cool," The four-year-old said. "But I will not change no diapas."

I laughed. "You better change diapers, Jace."

"I`d rather face a demon in the dark with no weapons." Jace said, smirking.

"Well let`s go. Maryse and the others are having some sort of celebration. Alec and Magnus finally adopted a baby and are bringing it with them to meet the family." I said and began to draw a portal.

"I guess it`s going to be hard telling them our news. Talking about stealing Alec and Magnus` spotlight." Jace replied.

"What would we say? Cute baby, I guess you`re a trendsetter." I rubbed my belly and we both cracked up and stepped into the portal.

**TMITMITMITMITMI**

**Jace`s POV**

I walked into the Institute, and sat Luke down. He immediately ran to Maryse and threw his arms around her.

"Grammy!" He squealed as she lifted him. "Guess what?"

"What dear?" Maryse asked curiously as she sat him down.

"Nothing!" Clary said quickly.

I took Luke`s hand. "Come on bubby let`s go see Auntie Izzy and Uncle Bloodsucker."

He nodded and we went to the living room, where the two were sitting on the couch. They both looked super happy.

"Hey sweetie pie," Isabelle said with a smile. Luke gave her and Simon a big hug.

"Hi Aunt Izzy, hey Uncle Bloodsucka," He said.

Simon glared at me. "Wonder where he got that from?"

Suddenly Clary entered the living room along with Jordan, Maia, and their two-year-old son Daniel.

"Hey pup," I said as I gave the toddler a hug.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I am not a golden Weetweva."

Luke smiled at him proudly. "That`s right Dan."

"You have been spending way too much time with Luke." Jocelyn said with a sigh. Suddenly Dan turned into a black lab puppy and back into a human in a matter of seconds. He was a born werewolf but could not yet control changing.

Jordan laughed. "On the bright side, he`s finally potty trained."

"Praise the lord," Maia said as Luke and Daniel began giggling and chasing each other around.

"Oh look here comes Alec and the new baby." She pointed at my parabatai coming in, a pink bundle in his arms. And the Magnus entered, carrying another small pink bundle.

"Or two." I mumbled, surprised.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clary`s POV**

"Twins!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Magnus smiled and sat down on the couch. Alec grinned at sat down beside him.

"Yes two beautiful little girls. They are warlocks and were just born. We came here straight from the hospital." Magnus said as he unwrapped the blanket of the child he was holding to reveal a tail and cat ears poking out of the baby`s curly blond hair. She opened he bright green eyes and stared up at Magnus.

He held her up proudly. "This is Brooklyn Faith Bane-Lightwood."

"She`s beautiful." Isabelle said smiling nervously.

"Thank-you." Magus said. Alec removed the blankie off the infant he was holding. She had curly mousy brown hair a bright blue eyes. Small pale blue feathered wings sprouted from her back.

"And this," Alec said, beaming. "Is Skyler Hope Bane-Lightwood."

"She is adorable," I told him.

"Thank-you wanna hold her." Alec asked.

I nodded and he placed the newborn in my arms.

"Wow Alec I can`t believe you're a dad. You are going to love it. It may be hard sometimes, but very rewarding." Jace said to his brother.

Alec hugged Jace tightly. Luke walked over to Magnus.

"Can I hold Bwooklyn?" He asked.

Magnus nodded. "Sure Luke sit down."

My son sat on the couch. Magnus positioned his arms and carefully placed Brooklyn in Luke`s arms.

He looked down at the newborn. "We gonna have one too." He said.

Everyone looked at Luke and then me.

"Clary," Maia asked. "Are you pregnant?"

"Um yeah I just found out." I mumbled.

"That`s wonderful." My mom said.

"Great," Alec said. "But you kinda stole our spotlight."

"Well I just found out I`m expecting as well, so now I have the spotlight." Isabelle announced with a smirk.

That`s great Izzy," I said. "We`re due in October and we`re know were having a girl."  
"That`s cool we`re due in October as well but we`re having a boy." She replied.

"Oh Simon," Jace said. "That`s great, but just wait still she starts craving things and getting super hormonal. Good luck man. At least I can look forward to seeing Isabelle get fat."

Isabelle smacked him.

"So many surprises tonight," Maryse said.

Suddenly Skyler began to cry. Alec too k her from my arms and grabbed the diaper bag.

"And the surprises keep coming." He muttered as he changed her diaper.

**Please review. Also I made so Simon is now able to be in the Institute.**


	20. Chapter 20:best vac ever

**Chapter 20: The Best Vacation Ever**

**Thank-you for all the reviews! All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace`s POV**

I finally zipped my suitcase shut just as Magnus and Alec entered, holding their 9-month-old twin daughters, Skyler and Brooklyn as well as several suitcases.

"Are y`all ready?" Alec asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, well Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, and Dan are waiting by the portal." Magnus said.

Clary grabbed her and Luke`s bags. I grabbed my own suitcase and my sons hand.

"Come on bubby. Let`s go downstairs through the portal so we can visit Idris." I told him as well walked to to where the others were waiting. They were all holding bags and ready to go. And we stepped into the portal.

**Clary`s POV**

"Oh," I moaned softly.

Jace looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay Clary?" He asked.

"Yeah, this food is just so good," I took a bite of my pancakes and moaned. But I was lying. I was in labor while eating at one of the most amazing restaurants in Idris. To make matters worse, I suspected Isabelle was in labor as well. She had barely touched her food at all and was constantly whimpering in pain. I gasped as another contraction came and got up to the restroom and gestured for Isabelle to follow. Once we both entered I closed the bathroom door behind us.

"Izzy," I began. "I`m in-"

"Labor," She finished. "I think I am too. We find out were pregnant the same day and go into labor the same day. Oh, the irony." Isabelle suddenly gasped in pain and a small amount of clear liquid trickled down her leg.

She stared down at herself in confusion. "Did I just pee myself?" She mumbled and I would have laughed if another jolt of pain hadn`t shot through my abdomen.

Isabelle shook her head. "Oh yeah my water broke. I forgot." Izzy suddenly moaned and slid down against the wall whimpering.

"Iz are you okay?" I asked.

Isabelle curled up in a ball. "Go get Simon."

I nodded and returned to the table. I tapped Simon on the back. He turned around.

"Simon, Isabelle`s having the baby." I said in a calm voice. Simon stared at me in shock.

I suddenly gasped in pain. "Oh and I`m also in-"A small puddle of water appeared at my feet. Jace`s eyes widened.

"You too?" He asked. I nodded.

"Luke stay with Maia and Jordan, I have to help Mommy with something." Jace said to our son. He walked over to me.

Simon suddenly began to panic. "I don`t know how to deliver a baby!"

To my surprise Jace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chill bloodsucker, I do."

**Jace`s POV**

Despite the fact that I had watched way more reruns of _A Baby Story _than any guy should when Clary was pregnant with Luke, I was scared as I walked into the girls restroom. I saw Isabelle curled up in a ball against the wall.

"Clary sit down," I told her. She obeyed and sat down against the wall opposite to Izzy.

"What do we do?" Simon asked.

"Well um, ladies how are you feeling?" I asked nervously.

They both glared at me. "In pain."

"Stupid question," I said. "Okay uh, how far apart are your contractions Isabelle?"

She shrugged. "I think about five minutes."

"Okay well I think you`re ready to push," Simon said. "I guess I know a little bit about delivering a baby."

"Um Izzy, you`re going to have to pull your pants down." I told her.

"Jace, turn around." She snapped. I did.

"Um Jace, how do I push?" Isabelle asked.

"Like you`re taking a dump."

**TMITMITMITMI**

**Clary`s POV**

After an hour of screaming and cursing Isabelle brought William "Willy" Alexander Lewis into the world. He had his mom`s dark hair and was definitely going to be tall, but had his dad`s eyes. 20 minutes after Willy was born, I gave birth to Madeleine Jocelyn Lightwood. She had curly red hair and green eyes like me, but looked like she was going to be tall like Jace.

"I still think it`s pretty freaky that they were born on the same day." Jordan said.

"I think it`s a sign," Maia said. "That`s they`ll be best friends someday."

As if on cue, Madeleine reached out and grasped Willy`s hand. Suddenly a mundane woman entered the bathroom where we were all gathered. Dan, who still couldn`t control changing, took this moment to change into a puppy and back.

She stared at us in horror. "Oh my gosh, did that boy just turn into a black lab, and why are there boys in here, oh dear those babies have wings and cat ears and tails," She pointed to Skyler and Brooklyn, who giggled. "And that guy has cat eyes." She ran out screaming.

Luke sighed. "Stupid mundane."

**Please review. I`m leaving for a trip on Monday to visit family but thankfully will still be able to update, just not a often.**


	21. Chapter 21: all you need is love

**Chapter 21: All You Need Is Love**

**Thanks for the review! I would like to thank the guest that pointed out that the mundane women in the end could not have been there since they were in Idris. Silly meAnyway, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Jace`s POV**

On Luke`s 5th birthday, Magnus and his boyfriend and daughters arrived early to decorate, using a ton of glitter.

"Eww," My son said. "Glitter is yucky."

Skyler, only a year old, nodded in agreement.

Her twin sister, Brooklyn, snapped her fingers and the room was instead decorated with a shadowhunting theme, the glitter replaced with a design of angels, weapons, and runes. "Betta?"

"Thanks Brooklyn," I said. "You`re a hero."

Alec, and Clary, who was hold 3-month-old Madeleine(aka Maddy), laughed. Magnus rolled his eyes.

Within a few minutes everyone had arrived. Dan, Skyler, Brooklyn, Luke, and his friends from preschool were giggling and doing silly imitations of the Seelie Queen. Alec and Magnus immediately joined in. Isabelle and Clary were talking while baby Willy and baby Maddy made funny faces at each other and giggled. Simon, Maia, Jordan, Penny(Eric`s wife0, and I were talking.

"So Simon," I said. "How do you like being a dad?"

"It`s great," He joked. "Nothing I love more than changing diapers, sleepless nights, and cleaning up spit up."

We all laughed.

"I bet you can hardly wait for Willy to be out of diapers." Jordan said.

Simon nodded.

Suddenly Eric got up. "Attention everybody, I would like to read a poem of mine in honor of dear Luke`s birthday." Everyone groaned but he didn`t seem to notice.

"Happy birthday young boy,

Don`t eat cake till your loins are clean

Never use ketchup or fart on hippos

Falling on your butt can hurt

Explosions are pink."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Remind me, why did we invite Eric."

"I have no clue," Magnus said. "but I know how to get rid of him." He handed Eric a faerie plum and he ate it, stripped of his clothes, put on some antlers, and ran down Madison Avenue.

"Praise the lord," Clary mumbled. "Alright everyone, who wants cake?"

Everyone ran toward the table. Isabelle lit the candles and after singing happy birthday we cut the cake and distributed the pieces.

"I hope you saved a piece for me," A voice said. We all turned to look as Sebastian entered the room. Everybody except Luke gasped in surprise and fear. My son got up and walked towards him. Fear immediately filled me. Sebastion was not beyond killing little boys.

"Luke don`t," Clary cried out desperately. He didn`t seem to notice.

"Don`t you dare lay a hand on him." I said, glaring at Clary`s brother and want to strangle him badly.

Luke stopped right in front of him. "I love you." He says and give Sebastian a hug. As if that wasn`t crazy enough, he smiles and returns the hug.

Sebastian looked up and I saw that is eyes had gone from black to green. "I love you too." I could tell he wasn`t pretending. I then realized why Sebastian could never love. It wasn`t because he was part demon, it was because he had never been given any love.

All you need is love.

**And that's the end. Please review.**


End file.
